lovers
by cschloe53
Summary: no copy right intended!
1. Chapter 1

"what?" asked Throttle

"no, it cant be,...no chloe! its to dangerous..." shouted Casey but at that point chloe had already jumped down to the ditch and to her little sisters side...

chloe checked her sisters pulse,"she is Ok, she is just unconsious," the ambulance team carried her sister over to the ambulance and gave her a check over...

"miss scanlan, she will have to go in over night... is there any medical conditions we should know about that she has? or any alergies," said a nurse, chloe, who was now in tears, shook her head...

"she'll be alright Clo' don't worry," said ebeny, one of her friends

"who was that?" asked vinnie

"that was my little sister, morgan," chloe replied

"come on chloe, lets take 5..." said Casey, the girls moved to the back of kim's van and sat down,"chloe don''t beat yourself up for it, she will be fine, she always has been, its them stupid cats, the main thing is that she has been found and she is in good hands bab', lets go and investergate the scene," they were just about to get up to investergate when Kim signaled to them to leave...

chloe just stood there and stared into the abis where her sister just was, her eyes started to ficker again... this time more rapidly, she mounted her bike and sped off in the opposite direction where they just came from, Casey left her to and and went back to the garage, chloe was on to something... but what?

charlie followed cautiosly, chloe clocked onto it but did nothing... she wanted charlie to come, however she also wanted everyone else to come to... they stopped by the edge of a high cliff, chloe glaced down to see the cattationians plotting something... just then they heard a loud growl behind them... they turned around and saw one of the destruction machines behind them...

**T.B.C...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The plan**

We were on a building. Watching the newborns. Aro was right. It was newborns causing all the problems.

I watched with Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. Demetri had his hand around my shoulder, while I had mine around his waist. There was always some kind of pull between me and Demetri. But I didn't let it get to me most of the time

"They've already drawn too much attention to themselves." Demetri snarled.

"What should we do Jane?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Lets' see how long this goes."

"Who do you think is whoever operating this is trying to over throw us?"

"Not sure. But if that's the case, then they are arrogant and foolish."

"Whoever is doing this should be stopped right away." Felix asked.

"We do nothing. We don't know the reason why whosoever is doing this. Like Jane said. We watch and wait." Alec said in the longest of time. "But we should have an insider to see what really is happening."

All head turned to me. Demetri held me tighter and closer.

"I'll be fine Demetri. Alec is right. We should do that." I told him.

"Very well." He said in defeat.

"Bree shall make herself seem human again." Jane said.

"I know what to do Jane. But we need to know who is doing all this."

We turned back to the scene. The newborns were still there. Un-aware of our presence. There was one boy in the middle of all this. He looked like the leader.

"Him." I said. They all nodded. I backed away from Demetri and took off my cloak. Revealing what I was wearing. A black leather coat that stopped at my knee, black tights and black leather boots with black laces.

I took off my locket. I gave them to Demetri. I took one glimpse at the scene. I saw the boy walking off.

"It's time Bree" Jane said. I nodded and took off from building to building. I went ahead off the boy and stopped far from him. I used one of my original powers. This was to make my smell human. I still had blood in me even when I transformed. Aro said I was fascinating. It was weird at first since I was the only vampire who can turn from human to vampire as I pleased.

I walked slowly, waiting for the boy to show up. I still kept some of my vampire instincts. I smelled someone coming. I knew it was the boy. I looked behind me and saw him. I walked a little faster and turned in an alley. He followed me.

I went according to plan and walked faster. Then ran at human speed. I ran till I was at a dead end. I smirked on the inside. I was panting. I felt strong a hand grip around my waist and the other threw my head to the side so that my neck was exposed.

_Feeble fool._ I thought with a smirk.

I felt him smell my neck.

"You know you smell really good?" I felt him smirk. How I wanted to throw him over my shoulder. I acted like a human and panted in fear.

"You smell so good. I want you so bad. I could drain you right now. But I have to find new recruits."

"For what?" I asked in fear.

"You'll see. But first I would like to taste you blood."

He bit my neck. One of my hands flew to his hand that was holding my neck, and the other to the back of his head. I held on tightly to his hair, while gasping for air that was not completely necessary. It wasn't painful. It was sort of blissful. I wanted him to continue. It felt so good. The blood that was leaving my body was replaced by new blood cells.

I acted like I was fainting and he stopped. He bit me again, letting the venom run through me. I felt nothing but I acted like I was in pain.

He lifted me and ran with me. He ran till he was under some high way. At least now I get to see who is behind all this. A red head came into view.

"Riley. Who's this?" she asked. So the boy's name was Riley.

"A new one." He answered. I used another one of my original powers. To see who is gifted and tell what it is. My eyes went into a scanning form and saw that the red head was. Her ability was to get out of any situation. Like survival instincts. This might be useful. All I need is for her to shake or even hold my hand.

"Alright. Carry her somewhere and wait till the transformation is complete."

"Yes." He ran with me in his arms to some warehouse. We stayed for 3 hours till I got tired of acting to be in pain.

"You're up." He said. I didn't reply. "Don't worry. We'll get you something to drink." I nodded while he got up and turned his back. I smirked and followed him.

"You know you're pretty tamed for a new born. You woke up earlier too." He trailed off.

I didn't answer. He led me to and alley with alcoholics and drug dealers. I'm gonna need to scrub my mouth after this. I attacked them all. When I was done Riley told me to dump them in a creek. I did that.

We walked back to the other newborns. Their heads snapped at me. I stood in silence.

"Hey Riley. Who's that?" one of them called out.

"A new one. Try not to kill this one."

"Whatever." They all went back to feeding.

"Be careful around them." Riley whispered. I nodded and waited for him to leave. I looked up at a building seeing Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. I nodded towards them and they nodded back.

I went far from the newborns. None of them are special so why do I even bother. My mission was to find out who is doing this and why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyone who violates me is dead.**

I was in the crowd of newborns leaning against a wall by myself. I heard them talking about me in whispers. I tried my best to keep it under control. Some of their comments were disgusting.

_Looks like Riley got a good one this time._ I nearly snapped at the person who said that. Riley came back and opened a door that looked like it was going down to a basement.

I followed the rest down, and I mimicked what they were doing. It's best for my own safety to do so. _I sound so pathetic right now_, I thought to myself.

….

I've been waiting for hours and I think I might have lost it if Riley hadn't let us out. I followed everyone in what they were doing.

_Come on Bree, I just need to know the reason for all this so I can get out,_ I chanted over and over in my head. I walked away from the newborns disgusted.

_Jane please get me out of this_, I begged in my head. As soon as I was away from the newborns I jumped onto a building and climbed to the roof. There I was greeted by Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri.

"Bree." Jane said. She didn't need to say anything else who me to understand what she wanted.

"Nothing. But I know who is in charge. The boy that was in the centre of the newborns. His name is Riley. He took me to someone with flaming red hair." I explained.

"Did you find the reason for all of this?"

"No."

"How about anyone with a gift?"

"The one with the flaming red hair. She has survival instincts. That maybe useful to us." I answered.

"Very well then. Bree you should go back now." She ordered. I nodded and jumped off the roof. I looked around to see if anyone saw me. Luckily no one did, but I sensed someone. I stood still though.

I felt someone's hands on my shoulders, rooming up and down my arms. I felt utterly and completely violated. Whoever was doing this is a dead person.

Their hands gripped my upper arm tightly. I felt the person breathe against my neck. I fought the urge to turn around and kill that same person.

"Name." he said. Oh great. It was Riley.

"Bree." I answered.

"Bree? That's a nice name." he said. I felt his lips on my neck. I clenched my hands into fists. _Don't do this yet Bree._ I chanted in my head. Well I might as well use this time to ask what this whole army is about.

"Why are we here? Why did you do this to us?" I asked in a scared tone.

"For an army."

"What army?"

"An army of newborn vampire. When you're newborns you're stronger." He went back to kissing my neck.

"Why are you creating an army?"

"If I told you then everything would be ruined."

"You can trust me." I turned my head and looked him straight in the eye. "I won't tell."

He looked me in the eye. He sighed. "I'm helping someone create an army to avenge her friend."

"Who?"

"Her name is Victoria. There is a coven that she says is the rulers of our world. She's afraid that they might come after her, so she's creating an army to defeat them." He answered.

"Do you know the name of the coven?"

"The Volturi. She says that if we can distract them for a while she can go and avenge her friend."

I was right. This was to try and overthrow the Volturi. Of course this Victoria person is arrogant. This has to be a lie.

"But what if we're not enough?" I used the same scared tone.

"You ask too much questions." He held my chin. He pulled closer and did a quick peek on the lips.

"This Victoria person, you love her?"

"Yes."

"But you're doing this."

"I love you too. You're like my drug." He kissed me again. He was lying. I could tell. I tried my best not to through him into the nearest wall.

His hands went down to my waist. He untied the belt of the coat I was wearing. He tried to take my coat off but I held onto it.

"C'mon. I'm not gonna do something harsh." He whispered in my ears. I shook my head.

"No." I gasped out. He still tried but I held on tight.

"Bree."

"Yes?"

He stopped but I still held on to my coat. He pulled me into an alley. He pushed me into a wall and attacked my neck. I groaned a little, both out of pleasure and violation.

_Don't use you powers Bree._ I chanted over and over in my head.

He pushed himself closer to me. I looked up at the building opposite from me. I saw Jane. I mouthed 'help'. She nodded and Riley immediately went to the ground in pain. I used the time and ran as fast as I could.

I ran back onto a building and I was breathing heavily although it wasn't necessary. Demetri was at my side with his arm wrapped around me. I looked up and hugged him. He was taken by surprise.

"Bree what happened?" Alec asked me coming up to us.

"You saw what happened!" I snapped at him. Demetri held me close.

"Bree." Jane warned. I buried my face in Demetri's chest. "You should go back before he gets suspicious."

"Jane I can't go back there. Riley probably suspects something about me now." I complained.

"Then let him. He cannot do anything about it. He may not be positive about it." she explained. I didn't let go of Demetri.

"Jane, I need to speak with Bree alone." Demetri requested.

"Very well then, but after this Bree goes back." Jane warned.

"Of course."

I felt Jane's presence disappear. I looked up at Demetri.

"I don't want to go back. I can't go back if that's how I'm going to be treated. I don't want to." I complained.

"Everything will be alright Bree. We'll be watching you and if anything happens we'll be there." He kissed my forehead.

"You can't make me go back." I warned him.

"Will this make you?" he kissed me on the lips. I was taken by surprise at first but then I gave in. kissing Demetri was like sparks flying.

I moved my hands to his chest.

He eventually pulled away. "Does that make you want to go back?"

"No. Nothing will make me go back." I replied in a whisper.

"But you got information out of him."

"He was lying."

"About what?"

"One, he said he loved me. Lie. Two, he said he was trying to take out the Volturi. Lies again. No one in their right mind would ever want to face us. There has to be another reason."

"That's why you should go back. Get any kind of information you can."

"What if **that** happens again?" I made sure I emphases the word 'that'.

"Maybe you have to respond, or you have to let him do whatever he was doing-" I cut him off from here.

"No. how can you even say something like that?"

"Bree, it's just for a while. When this is over you can forget about the whole thing." He tried to comfort me.

"When he did that you wanted to personally rip him to pieces, didn't you?" I looked him in the eye. He didn't respond.

"If I go back and that happens, will you personally do that for me?" I asked in a childish tone.

"Bree, I would protect you with my life, but if we cannot complete this mission surely Aro would be upset. And we can't have that can we?"

"So you're only thinking of me staying alive?"

"Yes."

"So if you didn't need that, would you have stopped that?" I asked him.

"Yes. No one is to violate you. Even if it cost my life, I would never let that happen." He replied.

"Fine, I'll go back, but you have to do something for me when we get back to Volterra." I warned him.

"Deal. What would you like by the way?" he smiled.

"Surprise me."

"Bree." Jane came back. I looked towards her and nodded. I took one last glance at Demetri before running off to the rest of the newborns.

When I got there no one paid much attention to me. When Riley got back he led us inside the basement he kept us in.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate this**

Once again I walked away from the chaos those newborns were making. This so called army is going to be the reason we are exposed, unless we don't do something about it soon.

"Bree." A voice whispered. I looked into an alley and saw Riley. His face was serious.

"Come here." he commanded. I followed him into the alley. He led me far from the others. He grabbed my neck and pushed me into a wall.

"What are you?" he sneered into my right ear.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a serious voice.

"Last night. How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Made me feel pain! How'd you do it?" I didn't reply to him. Instead I stared at him, and he stared at me. He suddenly attacked my neck and I gasped. He removed his hand from my neck and held my waist with both his hands.

I stood still. I hate all of this, but I need the information.

His hands then went to the belt of my coat, and tried to get it off me, but I held onto it.

"Come on. Let go." He whispered in my ears. I shook my head no. That's when he placed his leg between mine. He then took his hands off my waist and placed them on the wall, making sure that I couldn't escape.

"Let me see." He whispered. I knew what he meant, so I tried to get information out of him.

"Will you tell me more about this army if I do?" I asked in a seductive serious voice.

"How about you just do it and be quite?"

"Then I guess you'll be very, disappointed then." I stated.

"How?"

I leaned closer to his ear. "If I told you now, it won't be as much fun, now would it?"

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the building in front of me. I saw Jane. She nodded.

"You're a strange one, you know?" I turned my gaze back to Riley.

"How?"

"I don't know. You're just different." He went back to my neck. He tried to take my coat off again, but I still held on to it.

"Ok, if I tell you about the army, you'll let go?" he asked a little irritated.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Fine. Victoria is creating an army for revenge." He answered. I undid the belt of the coat.

"Why?" I asked.

"I told you, for revenge."

"Why does she want revenge?"

"Her friends were killed, right in front of her."

"That sounds like a lie."

"Well, that's what I've been told. Now…" his hands went to my coat.

"No. You have to tell me more." I scolded. He growled. "That was the deal." I smirked.

"Fine. Some coven called the Volturi ran into them and they just killed them and Victoria survived." He answered looking down at me. He tugged on my coat as if asking permission.

I stayed still. After a while he slowly removed my coat, revealing the black dress I was wearing. He looked at me hungrily.

"What else?" I asked.

"That's all I can tell you." He went to me neck again.

"Then I guess this is all you're getting." I used my strength and pushed him into the wall in front of us. The one Jane was on.

I took up my coat and left while putting it on. I barely left the alley when he grabbed my forearms.

"Where do you think you're going?" he snarled in my ears.

"I'll stay if you tell me more." I whispered. He didn't respond, his grip got tighter. "Trust me."

I turned to him and pressed my hands against his chest. I stared into his eyes. This was another power of mine. A special charm. Like you're looking into the eyes of a cute, innocent, irresistible baby.

He smirked. "Take off the coat and we'll continue our conversation."

"You have to redeem that." I lifted my chin. He suddenly dragged me back into the alley. He pushed me against a wall again, and lifted me by my legs, so that they were around his waist.

He went to my neck again. I looked up at Jane. I saw Demetri. He looked like he was ready to jump and kill Riley.

"Tell me more." I whispered to Riley.

"I told you all that I knew."

"Everything?"

"Everything." He lied again. I looked up at Jane and mouthed 'Now.'

She turned to Alec, who nodded in return. A mist came into sight, but Riley didn't notice since his face was at my neck.

The mist came, and covered us. By now Riley was completely numb.

I quickly ran away. Away from Jane and the others. There's no way I'm doing that again. I wasn't going back. When I get back to Volterra, I'm staying in my room forever. I'm never coming out. No more bait.

I didn't know where I was going or how long I've been running, but I didn't care. I didn't care if I had to swim back to Volterra, I was not going back.

I sensed others vampire with me. Demetri and Felix. Jane must have sent them.

Felix managed to catch up to me. He grabbed my waist and slung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down." I commanded but he still held onto me. I looked over at Demetri. I started to use my charm. He stared in my eyes.

I mouthed 'Please?'

He looked away. Demetri looked away from me like I wasn't worth it. How could he do something like that? Better yet no one has ever withstand my charm, especially Demetri.

I started to kick and struggle my way of Felix's hold on me, but he had a firm hold on me.

"Bree, stop kicking." He commanded.

"Then put me down!" I snapped at him.

"Felix, put Bree down." Demetri suggested. Felix looked at him before sighing and putting me down but still held onto me. I didn't bother to give a glance at Demetri.

We arrived on top of a building and Jane and Alec.

"I'm not doing that again. No matter what you say." I said firmly.

"Bree, you already got enough information out of him. We just need a little more." Jane said.

"Or I can just find this Victoria person and see what she truly wants." I snarled at her. I felt Demetri hold onto my arm. I fought the urge to shake it off.

"Bree." Jane said with a little anger in her voice. I looked her in the eye before taking my arm from Demetri and tied the belt of my coat together.

I gave them one last glance before going back to the rest of the army. It wasn't surprising for me to be the last one here. Riley came back and led us into the basement. I went into the corner and sat on the ground leaning against the wall. My mind went back to Demetri.

_He doesn't care about me. He only wants to get this mission over with._ I thought. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my head on them, my mind deep in thought.

"Hey." I heard a voice whisper. I shifted my head to the side seeing a girl with long curly blonde hair. "I'm Sara." She whispered extending her hand.

"Bree." I whispered back shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bree. How old are you?"

I thought about the age in which I got turned. "I'm fifteen."

"I'm sixteen." She smiled. There was something different about her.

She has a power. My eyes went into a scanning form and saw that her power was controlling the weather. But the thing was that it didn't transfer to me.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked her in a whisper.

"You're always alone. Even when Riley lets us out you go alone. I was wondering if something was wrong." She said concerned.

"I'm used to being alone most of the time." I explained half lying.

"Ok. Hey, how about I take you somewhere tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"Surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Please?" she pleaded. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok. I guess I can." I said. At least this will keep me busy so I can avoid Riley and Jane. Especially Demetri. Everything I thought about him was a lie. I thought he cared for me like a sister. What the hell was I thinking?

At least with Sara, I don't have to see him. I hate this more by the second.


	5. Chapter 5

**A friend**

Sara took me to some clothing store. My mind was still focused on Demetri.

"Bree, I want to tell you something." Sara said sitting next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a special talent."

"Really?" I asked real interested even though I knew what it was.

"I can control the weather. I don't know how but it's like my emotions controls the weather. It's freaky."

"No it's not. I know about a lot of powers." I encouraged her.

"What?"

"I can't tell you. It's too important. Anyway having a gift doesn't make you a freak. It makes you special. I know all this."

"How?"

"Like I said. I can't tell you. But I'll try and ease up the secret soon, so I can."

"Thanks Bree." She hugged me. She got up, "Ok now let's dress you more properly now." She dragged me to one of the fitting rooms.

"Ok, try this." She handed me a pile of clothes. I walked in and changed. I came out in black tight skinny jeans, a blue plaid shirt, purple paid hooded jacket, and purple converse shoes. She even got me a few accessories.

A silver necklace with a heart key on it, black ear rings, and a black belt bracelet with black and silver hearts on it.

"You look fabulous." Sara said smiling.

"Thank you. You did a good job." I commented.

"And thank you. Let's get out of here, my throat is burning me."

"Mine too." I lied. We ran outside the store to feed.

"Hey Bree?" she asked once she finished feeding.

"Yes?"

"You know why I gave you that necklace?"

"No. Why?" I asked her.

"Because I can tell that you like someone." She taunted.

"What?"

"You like someone. I can tell. Don't ask why, but I just know. And now, you hold the key to his heart."

"No, I don't like anyone." I scoffed.

"Are you sure?"

"No." I admitted.

"I knew it. Tell me, who is he? I want to know the lucky guy." She placed her hands on my shoulders, while I placed my hands in my pockets.

"I can't tell. He's much older than me." It was true. Demetri is a century older than me.

"How much older?"

I went back to when I asked Demetri his forever age.

"He's twenty-six years old." I answered.

"Oh my… you like a guy in his twenties?" she asked with shock and excitement on her face.

"He looks seventeen."

"Ok, I have to see this guy for myself."

"You can't. He's real mysterious. Both he and his friends."

"So that's why you always stay by yourself?"

"No. It's just a habit. I spend so much time alone in my room that I don't even need company most of the time." That was also true. I never left my room. I think this is the first time I ever the tower, or Volterra.

"Aw… so what was your human life like? Mine was the same old perfect sixteen year old dream." She dramatically clasped her hands to her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Good parents, good grades, going out to parties. My life was perfect. Until I was coming home late from a party and that's all I remember." She sighed. She was a lucky girl to have a life like that. Too bad she was going to die at the end of this. No. She doesn't deserve to die. I won't let her die.

"Your parents must miss you." I whispered pulling my hood up over my head.

"Yeah. So anyway, what was your life like?"

"I was…" I thought for the right word, "a loner. Just stuck with the family." I said half lying. I mainly would spend my time with Demetri when he was free and would come up to my room. I sighed. I need to get Demetri out of my head.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing." I lied.

"That boy again?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"C'mon. It can't be that bad. Was it?"

"It's hard to explain." I smirked. She huffed and continued walking. We were silent for a while.

"Hey Bree, am I your first friend?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Yes. From I was little I didn't talk to anyone outside my family."

"Well, here I am." She connected our arms together. She gave me an evil smile which made me smile. "Aw there's a cute little smile." She teased.

"Bree." A new voice commanded. Sara and I looked into an alley seeing Riley.

"What's he doing here and what does he want?" she whispered.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't. Trust me." I whispered back. I disconnected our arms and walked to Riley. I looked back at her and she smiled. She mouthed. 'I'll wait here.'

I nodded and followed Riley deeper into the alley. He sure loved to take me into alleys. He stopped when we reached a dead end which was far from Sara but I sensed that she followed us but kept her distance.

I was staring at Riley's back.

"What is it?" I asked him in a serious emotionless voice.

"What are you?" he snarled.

"I don't understand."

"You." He snapped, "First I felt pain when I was with you, and last time I lost all my sensed. What are you?" he turned and walked up to me. I stared into his eyes. It was then that I decided to use my charm. I'm going to take care of this mission my way and make sure that Sara lives.

He stared into my eyes then pushed me into a wall. I stopped using my charm then. He looked at me from head to toe. He held me by my waist and I rested my hands on his shoulders. He lifted me in the air and came between my legs. I still had my hands on his shoulders as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was staring at my neck.

His hand went to the buttons on my blouse.

"Tell me about Victoria." I said as he unbuttoned the buttons.

"What's there to know?" he said not looking up at me.

"How about how she looks? What's she like?"

"She has red hair and that's all I'm saying." He unbuttoned the last button on my blouse, revealing the black undershirt I had on. He went to my neck again. I knew that Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri were watching, but I didn't care.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. My hair fell to my face so I used the opportunity to look up. I saw them, especially Demetri. His face looked hurt but he looked like he wanted to do something about all this.

Riley left my neck and pulled my head back so he was looking me in the eye, I didn't need my charm to get what I wanted out of him.

"Where is Victoria right now?" I asked him.

"You don't need to know that." He gasped out. I pulled down my jacket with my blouse coming down with it. I didn't take it off completely, but I left it at my elbows. He stared at me with lust in his eyes.

"Tell me and you'll get it." I whispered. He looked me in the eye. "Tell me." I whispered.

"I can't tell you. And you know it."

"Then you get nothing in return." I pushed him off. I brought my jacket and blouse back to my shoulders. I was walking away from him when I felt him grab my shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?" he snarled in my ear. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Tell me." I whispered. His grip became tighter.

"Give me what I want then."

"How do I know that you won't tell me if I do?"

"How do I know you won't give me if I tell you?" we fell silent. He does have a point. I turned my body around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Tell me." I whispered using my charm. He stared deep in my eyes. "Tell me." I whispered again. Instead he attacked my neck again, wrapping his hands around my waist. Note to self, my charm only attracts Riley to my body and doesn't make me get what I want out of him.

I unwrapped my arms from his neck and pushed him off. I quickly re-buttoned my blouse.

"Come back to me, when you're ready to tell me." I walked away re-buttoning my blouse. I ran away before Riley could get a hold of me. I luckily ran into Sara.

"What's wrong?" she asked as I came by her side.

"Nothing, just walk." I hushed her pulling her arm with me.

"What did Riley want?"

"He just wanted something I wouldn't give him unless he told me about the army." I sneered through my teeth.

"Bree, tell me what you're hiding." She stopped us. I parted my lips but nothing came out. I stared into her eyes.

"Let's get out of here and I'll tell you tomorrow night." I said in a serious voice.

"Alright." She sighed. I have to tell her. I only wish she would understand all of what I'm about to tell her. She was my first friend and I'm not going to loose her. No matter what Jane or anyone says or does.


	6. Chapter 6

**Explanation**

"Bree. Tell me already." Sara complained. As usual I walked far away from the other newborns. We were in another clothing store, only this time she wanted clothes for herself.

"Alright." I said irritated. I sighed, "I'm not a newborn." I finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm only an insider for this whole army thing. I'm the ultimate vampire in the world, or so my master says."

"Again… what do you mean?"

"Sara… my name is Bree Tanner, but I prefer to be called Bree of the Volturi. I can manipulate other vampire's special power, and I'm also have powers that are originally mine. I can turn somewhat human again."

"What?" she asked in disbelief as she sat down beside me. I rested my head in my hands.

"Let me start from the beginning… the Volturi is the largest coven in the world. We set all the rules so no human can find out about our existence."

"I still don't understand." I lifted my head and looked at her.

"Then I have no other way of explaining it." I said getting off the counter.

"Bree, wait." She sighed as she got off the counter, stopping me. I turned halfway and stared at her. "Don't go. Please." She pleaded. I waited for her to continue but she had pleading eyes.

"Why?" I asked, "I only need to get all the information about this army then I will be on my way. And my companions and I will deal with the situation and make sure there are no survivors." I warned her in a threatening tone, "But I will make an exception to you. It is true that you are my first friend besides the other members of the Volturi. For that I will make you live."

"What if I came with you?" she asked in a scared tone.

"That is not my decision to make. But I could make it happen." I assured her. She sighed in relief.

"How old are you really?" she asked.

"Three hundred and sixty years old."

"Oh my God, you're old." She said in a surprised voice. "Wait I'm sorry about that-"

I laughed at her, "It's alright. I can't really remember the last time I heard a joke. The Volturi are serious people and we don't like to be provoked, so joking is not one of them, but I needed that one."

"Ok." She sighed in relief. "So… since you said that the Volturi set all the rules, can you tell me them?"

"We don't give second chances, so if you break even one rule you die."

"That's harsh." She commented.

"We do it so we tell the rest of the vampire world we do not play. We take our positions very seriously. You do not provoke the Volturi or any of its members unless you want to die."

"I can understand that." She leaned against the counter. I was about to continue but I heard Jane's voice.

"Bree."

I turned around, glaring at her. They were at the front doors of the store.

"Yes Jane?" I asked not wanting to snarl at her. She was looking at Sara. They were all looking at Sara, except Demetri. He was looking at me with hurtful eyes. Felix's eyes looked somewhat lovingly towards Sara.

"We see you've made a friend." Alec started.

"She lives." I informed them firmly.

"That is not-" I interrupted Jane.

"My decision to make." I finished for her, "Neither is it yours. It is Aro's decision."

She stared at me with angry eyes, but I wasn't afraid. She never or will she ever scare me.

"She is also special and you know how Aro is." I warned her.

"What is your power?" Jane demanded from Sara. She didn't answer. Mainly because Jane scared everyone. Their eyes met and Sara was screaming in pain as her back ached backwards then she fell to the ground.

I continued to stare at Jane. Out of anger this time. "Jane." I warned her. Sara stopped screaming but was panting heavily. My gaze was on Jane. From the corner of my eye I was Felix looking at Sara hurt and to Jane with evil eyes.

"Is this your decision Bree?" Alec asked me.

"Yes, she lives and we take her back to Volterra with us and make Aro decide." I replied firmly.

"Very well then." Jane said lifting her head a little. She turned back to Sara who fully recovered, "your power?"

"To control the weather through my emotions." Sara gasped out in fear.

"Aro will indeed be pleased. Even more pleased with your discovery Bree." Jane smirked at me.

"I see her as my friend, Jane. Not a tool." I informed her less fierce.

"Very well then. I assume you will tell her the laws of our vampire world?"

"Yes Jane." I assured her. Sara was back on her feet again. I looked at Felix and saw him staring at her.

_Love sick monkey._ I commented mentally.

"We will be on our way then." Alec said. I took one glance at Demetri before they left. He looked hurt.

"Who were they?" Sara asked once they left.

"The girl was Jane. The one that looked like her is her twin Alec. The big one was Felix and the other one was Demetri."

"Is one of them, the one you like?"

"Drop it." I warned her.

"Ok. Why was Felix staring at me?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you like the one Demetri?"

"No." I lied.

"Yes you do. You were trying to keep your eyes off him because you like him, you like him." she taunted.

"Do you want to live?"

"Sorry."

"I'll explain everything later. You must be thirsty." I said smiling.

"Yeah." her hand went back to her throat. "What about you?"

"I'm ok."


	7. Chapter 7

**Spite**

"So those are all the rules." I said as we walked away from the shipping port where all the newborns were. What was with them and causing destruction to everywhere they go?

"Wow. You guys are really cruel." She commented.

"No. Caius is cruel. Aro isn't all that bad, and Marcus is… he always has a bored expression on his face so, no one knows."

"I can understand why you guys are like that. I mean with Jane's and Alec's life as a human, I can understand them. Even yours."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"So you're the ultimate vampire?"

"Yes."

"And you have to like shake someone's hand to get their power?"

"Yes."

"Then how comes you didn't get mine?"

"That is a mystery." She laughed.

"Bree." We stopped when we heard Riley's voice.

"What's gonna happen now?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm completing this mission my way. No matter what Jane says. As long as this mission is completed and the humans don't suspect anything of us." I whispered back.

"Good luck. I'll be watching." She whispered with a smirk.

"You might not like what you see." I said walking up to Riley. "Aren't you tired of doing this over and over again?" I whispered to him.

"Yes and no." he answered.

"You can get more if you just tell me." I whispered looking at his chest. I was just acting but he looked convinced that I was really into him.

"Why do you want to know so much about all this?"

"You're creating an army. At least one of us has the right to know what's going on."

He didn't respond. "Here's the deal," he trailed off, "I'll tell you about the army, and you'll give me what I want."

"Sounds reasonable." I smiled. He walked down the alley. I took one last glimpse at Sara before following him. I could feel Jane's presence nearby, but I ignored it.

Once again he pushed me on the wall at the dead end of the alley. He held me by the waist, staring deep into my eyes. I moved my hands up his chest and around his neck, staring in his eyes. He lowered his head and our lips brushed against each other. He wrapped his arms around my waist deepening the kiss.

My hands moved back to his chest, gripping his shirt. We would occasionally stop and stare at each other then go back to kissing. I was only doing this to spite them. I had a few chances to look up but I didn't use them. I wanted them to know I was serious. I never asked about the army. I just wanted to spite them as much as possible.

"You finally decided to give in." he said in my ear. I didn't respond. I looked down and bit my lip. One of his hands cupped my cheek and made me look at him. He brushed his lips against mine softly, which really surprised me.

"You said you wanted to know about the army?" he whispered. I hesitated but nodded. "The real coven we're after is called the Cullen clan. Victoria said that they ruled the night. That they were coming here. That the city was theirs, and once they're gone, all the blood will be ours."

"Why did you say Volturi then?"

"That's the clan that would destroy all of us if we get ourselves too exposed."

"Then shouldn't you stop the rest?"

"Shouldn't you be with them?"

"What if I don't want to? They look too dangerous."

"Hmmm… I told you what I knew, now…" he unbuttoned my jacket. I stood still, looking down and biting my lip.

He unbuttoned the shirt, revealing the black undershirt. His hands went to my collar bone. His hands gripped the shirt, ready to tear it. Memories filled my head. When I was human, my father used to rape me. He even made his friends pay to rape me.

I whimpered at the memories. My hands went to my chest, stopping Riley. I whimpered to the ground. I couldn't call Jane for help this time. Not after what I just did.

Riley stooped to the ground. After three hundred and forty-five years of not being afraid. I was not afraid of Riley, but of what he might do to me.

He brushed the back of his hand across my cheek. He moved closer. "No." I whimpered.

"A deal's a deal." He whispered and attacked my neck.

"No." I said firmly out of fear. I tried to push him off but he pinned my hands against the wall. "Please… stop…"

He ignored my pleads. He went back to my lips to restrain my pleads. This felt exactly like when I was human. "Rile-" I tried to talk but his lips trapped mine. "Stop…"

"You made a deal." He said and then went back to kissing me. I tried my best not to look up. I didn't want to see the expression on their faces. Especially Demetri's.

_I'm so sorry Demetri._ I thought. But then again, as long as we got the information we needed.

Riley left my lips and went to my neck. I looked down and bit my lips again. I never should have thought about doing this on my own.

I closed my eyes, just wanting to get this over with.

Riley suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes, seeing there was a mist surrounding us. I pushed him off and ran.

"Bree? Bree!" I heard Sara called out, but I ignored her. I didn't want to see her right now. I just wanted to be alone. I felt Felix, Sara and Demetri's presence coming after me. Felix caught up to me and grabbed my waist.

"Let me go." I struggled to get out, but he held me in place.

"Bree." Sara tried to calm me down as I was kicking around in Felix's arms.

"Bree." Demetri said. I looked at him with apologetic eyes. I gave him pleading eyes as well. "Felix, I wish to talk to Bree alone."

Felix looked at him then released me. I tried to run again, but he held onto my arm.

"I want to be alone." I said looking down.

"I wish to talk to you first." Demetri came closer. I calmed down but still didn't look at him. Felix released me and left with Sara. "Bree." He started. I folded my arms and looked at the ground. "What's bothering you?"

"I just want to be alone." I said not looking at him.

"Bree."

"Please." I whispered. I felt him coming closer.

"Did he do something you didn't like?" he was right behind me now.

"From the start, he's been violating me. From the start, I hated all this. I just wish to go home now. I don't want any of this anymore." I said panting.

"Bree…" I cut him off.

"You don't care about me. You never cared about me. You only about getting the mission done."

"Bree. How can you say that?"

"Leave." I muttered but I was sure he could have heard me, "I just want to be alone."

I still felt him behind me. He sighed. "Alright, but one thing first. Being spiteful never solves anything." He left. I went back to what he just said. He doesn't know how I feel. He'll never know how I feel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Misfortune**

The newborns were running wild in the city so I stayed by the port. I wasn't that far from them but I was still far. I wasn't feeding tonight.

I stayed by the edge of the wooden bridge looking across the horizon, with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around them, hugging them. I already have every piece of information out of Riley but I felt like I needed to stay in the army. I was so depressed. Not as depressed as Marcus but still depressed. How could I do something like that yesterday, only to find out that I was only harming myself?

I felt someone's presence. It was Sara's and something else, a human.

I wasn't even in the mood to talk to Sara, but I kept still.

"Bree?" she whispered with concern in her voice. I didn't respond. Instead I pulled my hood up and wrapped my arms around my legs again.

"You have to feed Bree. Even if you have full control." She stepped closer. I rolled my eyes to look at her. The human was unconscious.

"I'm not thirsty." I murmured and looked back to the horizon.

"Bree, what happened?" she sat beside me placing the human down beside her.

"You saw what happened."

"Ok but one. Why did you do that? You didn't seem to want information out of him. And two, why did you just run off like that and not stop when we were calling you?"

"Complicated." I simply said.

"How?"

"It just brought back bad memories."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." We fell silent after that. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." silence again. I could tell she was having a hard time talking to me. "I want to be alone now."

"Oh… Ok… you should probably feed. I'll just leave this here." she left the human beside me. I waited until she left before I looked at the human. It was a man who looked like he was in his late thirties.

I pulled the body close into my lap and bit his neck, draining him. Once I was done I threw it in the ocean, not caring if the humans found him or not. I stared in the water, at my reflection. Why did Aro want me on this mission? Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri could easily complete this mission.

I want to go back to Volterra. I want to go back to the tower. I want to be in my room. I want to be on my balcony, staring at the city. I want to be there right now instead of here.

"Bree." Oh no. I turned and saw Riley beside me. How could I not have sensed him?

"Yes Riley?"

"Come here." he ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

I got up and faced him. "What do you want?" I placed my hands in my pockets.

"You." He answered grabbing my arm, pulling me in the direction of an alley. He pushed me against the wall and went to my neck.

"Riley… stop." I tried to push him off, but he kept pushing himself on me more.

"Riley… seriously stop."

He pulled away from me and stared at me. "No." he whispered.

"Seriously, get off me."

"Seriously, no. Something about you is just attracting."

"Leave me alone. Don't you have to handle the others?"

"Stop being so optimistic. Just relax and make Riley take care of everything." He pulled my hair away from my neck, exposing it.

"What if I don't want you to?"

"Too bad." He went to my exposed neck, pushing me more on the wall.

"Didn't you say you loved Victoria?"

"Forget about Victoria." He breathed in my ear.

"Riley…" I tried pushing him off again.

"Quite." He said harshly. He tore off my jacket and shirt, leaving my in my black undershirt. My hand quickly went to my chest. "C'mon, let go."

"No." I whined looking down and closing my eyes. Why do misfortunate things always happen to me? This is why I never want to leave Volterra.

"Come on, I won't do something too harsh."

"No." I said. He tried to move my hands but I wouldn't let him. After a while he stopped. I opened my eyes, and Riley immediately crashed his lips against mine. I tried biting his lips but it didn't work. He grabbed my hands and pinned them against the wall. He then went to my neck again.

"Stop..." I groaned, but he continued. "I said STOP!" I pushed him off me making him go straight into the wall opposite from us. There was a soft crack coming from the wall.

I stayed by the wall, panting heavily. Misfortune will always follow me if I wasn't in the tower wasn't it?


	9. Chapter 9

**I know what I have to do.**

I stayed backed up against the wall, watching as Riley got up. He looked at me then ran to me –backing me against the wall again- and attacked my lips again. My hands were on his chest trying to push him off again.

"Cut it out." I snarled but he didn't stop. I wish I could call for help but I didn't want to. Not after what I've done. All of a sudden Riley was on the ground, withering in pain. I looked up and saw Jane. She nodded and I took off. I found Sara waiting with close in her hands. I took them and changed really fast.

"What happened?"

"Nothing…" I replied. "I have a plan."

"What sort of plan?"

"I think Riley's onto me. I have to behave like the rest."

"Bree that's crazy!"

"It's what I have to do." I said ending our conversation. We got back to the rest and went in the house to the basement and sat in the corner.

I know what I had to do. Stay low, do as the rest and avoid Riley, Jane and the others. I especially had to avoid Demetri.

_I'm so sorry Demetri._


	10. Chapter 10

**Plans working into Place**

As I said I would do, I behaved like the rest. Well, not exactly like the rest. They were flipping over cars and breaking into houses. I sat down next to Sara and watched the destruction with her. If I were a normal newborn, I would be two months. Riley's been avoiding me ever since I started acting like them.

"This is ridiculous." Sara whispered to me so low that no one could hear. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It was because I stayed away from the group why he did it." I whispered back. "I got suspicious. Even if I have to do this to not get exposed, I'll do it. I'll take whatever punishment Aro has to give me when I get home." I continued to stare at the destruction the newborns were making. There were about sixteen now. Including Riley and the creator, excluding Sara and I.

"Do you think we could run, just say that we got burnt to crisps?" she whispered back.

"No." I whispered back. I felt her look at me, "You can say that but I'll stay. If I just up and disappear like that Riley will get suspicious." She didn't reply after that.


	11. Chapter 11

**I love you**

I leaned against the wall by myself. Sara left with Felix and the others leaving me saying that she got burnt to crisps. Riley had brought in a red shirt. It belonged to a human. And she smelt really good. I hadn't talked to Jane and the others. Alec tried but I ended up sitting on his back in the process. Jane tried but we ended up just staring at each other. She doesn't scare me and she knew it.

Felix tried but, again… I ended up sitting on his back. And last but not least, Demetri. He had tried talking to me but I didn't listen. I didn't want to. He would just sit beside me and wait until it was time for me to leave. I wanted to say the words, but I couldn't. I couldn't after all the things I've done. I felt too ashamed to do so.

Riley came back and made some speech about the Cullens. Wait… Cullens? As in Carlisle Cullen? Carlisle and I go way back when he stayed with the Volturi. I tried his so called 'vegetarian' diet, didn't work out well. But I did like his company, enjoy is a better word for it.

Riley got everyone in groups and I ended up in someone called Kristie's group. I didn't train with the others because all they were doing was nonsense.

We got ready to leave but first we fed on a ship of people before getting ready to leave.

"Bree?" I heard Demetri's voice. No one was with me at the moment so I turned around.

"Yes Demetri?" I asked turning to him.

"Why are you doing this? It's over."

"No it's not." I disagreed.

"Then why are you doing this. There has to be some other reason."

"I just want to see Carlisle." I lied knowing he would probably see through it.

"And a simple call wouldn't do?"

"I want to surprise him." I added.

"Bree…" he came up to me in the blink of eye. "The mission ends here. You can go home now." He stroked my cheek.

"N-No." I stuttered pulling away from him. "I have to go Demetri." I said not meeting his gaze.

"What's bothering you, Bree?" he asked.

"Nothing." I stammered, answering too quickly.

"Is that so?" he asked and in a heartbeat he was behind me but I never moved.

"Yes." I swallowed a lump that has been in my throat for some time now. He placed his hand on my upper arm, his mouth close to my neck. His breathe on my neck was torture. Like I could melt right here and now.

"I love you Bree." He said. I looked behind me shocked, but only to fins him gone.

"I love you too, Demetri." I said in a low whisper.

"Hey!" I looked and saw it was one of the newborns. "C'mon!" I ran with him to the fight.


	12. Chapter 12

**You will help us**

I ran with the newborn and I was stopped by the one voice I never wanted to hear. "Bree." I turned and saw Riley.

"What?" I snarled at him. He smirked and walked up to me.

"Surprised you'll be helping us." He started to circle me.

"Why?"

"From day one I was suspicious of you. You were different. Way different from the rest."

"What are you getting at?"

"You're one of them. The Volturi. And you're going to help us."

"What makes you think that?" I snarled turning to look at him. He had a smirk on his face.

"Do you think they'll accept you after what you've done with me?" I stared at him shocked.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Whatever power you have that's useful, use it and help us win." He said cupping my cheek. "And this is for good luck." He kissed my lips then ran off leaving me staring in thin air.

"I'm so sorry Demetri." I said then ran off to the fight already smelling the smoke. All of a sudden I was being held by my waist. I looked up and saw… Demetri.


	13. Chapter 13

**How can you forgive me?**

"Demetri?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Aro said that we should bring you home." He said walking while dragging me by my arm.

"I-I can't." I said stopping. He turned to me and stared at me. I looked down ashamed.

"Is this your choice?"

"I don't know." I muttered.

"Then choose now. Who does your loyalty belong to, the Volturi or the army?"

"Neither." I said looking him in the eyes. He stared at me shocked. "My loyalty belongs to you." I took a small step forward. "You're the reason why I stay."

He continued to stare at me shocked.

"And I'm sorry for what you had to see. I don't know what I was thinking; I thought you didn't care for me anymore."

"I would never do such a thing." He took my hand. "Can we talk about this when we get home?"

"Yes." I hugged him talking in his scent. He hugged me back.

"Sara's waiting. Go." He said and I nodded and ran. I found Sara next to Felix. They were laughing and acting like long time friends. My guessing Felix was flirting with her. He was always a flirt. I had to hit him for two years just to tell him no. Demetri did most of it though. Felix then said he only did it just to tease me and Demetri almost ripped him to pieces. Felix was lucky he was the better fighter.

"Are you alright Bree?" Sara asked me.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Aw… what happened to my baby?" Felix teased and I growled.

"Felix." Sara warned him.

"Well I have to go now." He said, "Don't kill anyone." He ran off.

"Everything alright?" she asked me.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. "Do you want to see our jet?" I changed the subject.

"You have a jet?" she stared at me shocked.

"Yes." I ran off with her following closely behind me. We finally reached our black jet. I knocked on it sending it shaking a little. The door opened and we entered.

"Miss Bree." The pilot –Michael- greeted. He looked at Sara –who I assume must want to eat him- and cringed away from her.

"Sara, please do not eat him, we don't have another pilot and Jane prefers Felix not to fly it." I took the seat at the back and sat next to the window.

"Why?" she sat beside me.

"He likes to goof off sometimes." I said.

"Oh…" she said and our conversation tried up. I waited for the others to come. I wondered what Aro would do once we get home.

"May I ask where the others are at this moment Miss Bree?" Michael asked.

"Business maybe." I replied. He nodded and sat down. He along with Gianna are only human who know about us. He said he would join us. I want him to be changed into one of us. I find his company quite enjoyable. He lost his child and kids in a gun fight. I felt bad for him.

"How long do you think they'll take?" Sara asked.

"They like to take their time." I replied. Our conversation dried up again.

…..

I waited next to Sara as Aro decided what to do.

"We cannot let this got unpunished Aro." Caius said. He and I never got much of a chance to talk much, but we did get along. I saw him as my uncle though.

"Yes…" Aro said with his hands clasped together. "Bree, this is very unlike you, and I'm afraid that for your actions you cannot go unpunished, even if you found someone who has a useful gift."

"I understand master." I said looking down.

"Very well. Felix. Demetri. Send Bree and her friend to one of our dungeons. Separated of course."

I felt Demetri take my arm but I didn't look at him. He dragged me out of the room with Felix and Sara following.

Sara and Felix stopped at some point but Demetri kept walking.

"Why are you doing this?" he whispered.

"Doing what?"

"All of this. I heard what he said Bree. I forgive you just as much as everyone else."

"How can you forgive me?" I stopped walking and so did he. We looked around to see if anyone saw us. Luckily no one was here.

"Because I love you." he said and I stared at him shocked.


	14. Chapter 14

**We're Not Going?**

Sara and I have been locked up for some time now. When I asked Marcus he said that it's been about two months. Two straight months and I have only been fed about four times. I was worried. Not for me but for Sara. She was an actual newborn and needed to be fed daily. This is the third time I'm going though this punishment so it wasn't that bad.

The door to my cellar clicked and it opened. I was expecting Marcus and a human but I saw Demetri instead.

"Demetri?" I whispered knowing he heard.

"We'll be leaving soon." He said.

"Where to?"

"Forks. It's seems that the Cullens created an immortal child."

"That doesn't sound like Carlisle."

"Who knows? They have been in the middle of a lot of things."

"Like the army?"

"Exactly. I'm sorry to say but you and Sara won't be coming with us." His eyes saddened.

"It's alright. I'll be fine." I stood up. "Though it would have been nice to see Carlisle again."

"You do know that you have to stay with Sara?" he held out his hand. I walked over and took it. He held me down the halls.

"No problem. I think I can handle a newborn, considering that I've spent so much time around an army."

"Be careful." He whispered and I smiled.

"Anything for you." I whispered back. We stopped in front of a door with Felix waiting.

"I was beginning to wonder what was taking so long." He smirked and Demetri growled at him. I looked at the door worried. I couldn't hear anything from the other side.

"Is she alright?" I asked worriedly.

"She just threw a tantrum when I told her we were leaving without you two." Felix said.

"Sara?" I called out. A loud knock came from the other side.

"Go. Away." She snarled from the other side, her voice dripping in venom.

"It's me, Bree."

"Go away!" she yelled back. I turned to Felix.

"What did you do?" I accused him.

"Nothing." He held up his hands defensively. "It's the burn."

"Sara, it'll be over soon."

"It hurts!"

"Let me in there." I commanded them. They looked at each other. "Well, you said I had to stay with her." Felix hesitated and opened the door revealing an irritated Sara.

"Go away!" she yelled. I ignored her and stepped inside. "Get away from me!"

"Sara, I'll be staying here too. I've been through this three times. There's no need to be afraid." I stepped up to her and knelt beside her. "It'll be alright. I promise."

"It hurts so much." She sobbed and leaned me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Shhhh… it'll be alright." I turned to the door and saw Demetri and Felix watching. "Don't you have somewhere to be right now?" I asked and they hesitated a little and closed the door.

"We're not going?" Sara asked me once she calmed down.

"No, we're still on punishment."

"That's not fair."

"It's the way we go." I said. "We'll be out soon."


	15. Chapter 15

**Everything's Falling Back Into Place Again.**

So it turns out the Cullens didn't create an immortal child, but a human hybrid. It sounds weird but we all have to live with it. It also turns out it was a false witness. Goodness I hate those.

Sara and I got out of our punishment and I was the only one who kept her from ripping Aro's head off, along with Jane and Alec. I swear if Jane got the chance she would have made out of Aro for a very long time. That sounded so Sara-ish.

I sat on the wooden chair just outside on my balcony, just watching Volterra. I was in the shades so the humans couldn't see me.

I heard the door open but I kept still. I knew it was Demetri. Not because of his scent, but because he always comes to see me at high noon on a Sunday.

He came behind me and looked down at me. I looked up at him and saw he was expressionless.

"I'm sorry but you're blocking my sun." I said and a sly smile came on his face.

"You're in a good mood today." He took a seat around the small table.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I smile and cocked my head to the side. "Everything's falling back into place."

"I still didn't give you your surprise yet." I looked at him and saw him smiling.

"You don't really need to do it again, not after what I've done."

"Bree, remember on the night we made the deal, remember what I said?"

"Yes…"

"I meant everything. I love you and would protect you with my life, if I had to."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He smiled. "So do you still want your surprise?"

"Maybe." I smiled.

"I'll meet you here at midnight. It's better that way." He went to the double glass doors that connected my room with the balcony.

"What is it by the way?" I asked craning my neck to look at him.

"The surprise would be ruined if I told you now." He chuckled.

"You're such a tease, Demetri." I smiled. He gave me a smile then left. I turned back to the city with a smile on my face.

….

Heidi came in the room about eleven thirty.

"Is there something wrong Heidi?" I asked, curiosity taking over me.

"I thought you would like a new dress since you lost your one while on the mission." She held out a few bags.

"But I have other clothes." I said.

"But you have arrangements with Demetri in a few minutes."

"But I already have a few clothing."

"Please Bree?" she begged.

"Fine." I said getting up.

"Now try this on." She took out a coral blue long sleeved dress. I sighed and took it.

…

I was on my balcony, waiting for Demetri. I had a hard time trying to get away from Heidi.

Demetri jumped from out of nowhere and held out his hand with a smile on his face. I smiled back and took his hand. We jumped off the balcony. We ran all the way out of the city and to San Gimignano, the nearest place to Volterra. It seemed the city was having a festival.

"Are you sure we should be here?" I asked as I stood by him while walking.

"Of course," he smiled down at me, "Besides, we're just passing through." He whispered so only I could have heard.

"Alright." I said.

…

"Oh my…" was all I could have said. We were at a field full of flowers with a river. "It's beautiful."

"But there is something more beautiful that it." Demetri said.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"You." he bent down and kissed me full on the lips. "I love you." he breathed against my lips.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know." I kissed him back, placing my hands around his neck. He placed his hands on my waist and held me close.

"And I'll love you forever." I said.

"For all eternity." He added and he kissed again.

….

That was a day I will never forget. Demetri finally knew how I felt about him. Sara and Felix seemed to be mates now, and I was completely happy for her. She was completely possessive of him though, especially when he flirted with other women. But the main thing was, we both found our loves. And I will never stop loving my love. Demetri.


End file.
